Único como eres
by Monedita123
Summary: Kirishima no comprende cómo es que la sonrisa de Kaminari le produce cierta sensación un tanto extraña. Jirou le ayudará a darse cuenta de que está enamorado y hará de cupido. Por otro lado, Kaminari le pedirá ayuda a Ashido para intentar frenar aquellos fuertes sentimientos que han comenzado a invadirle cada vez que habla con Kirishima.
1. Supongo que tendré que ayudar

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto contiene KiriKami y probablemente un poco de JirouMomo. Habrá mucho fluff.**

* * *

 **[…]**

Kirishima no sabía qué era aquello. Aquel pelirrojo desconocía el porqué.  
No podía comprender por qué cada vez que él y Kaminari hablaban, una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo y sentía una gran felicidad. Verle sonreír era lo que más le llenaba y, en casi todos los momentos, unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle habían pasado por su mente. _De abrazarle y de algo más._

 _"Será lo normal entre amigos... ¿no?"_ Pensaba mientras se detenía en la puerta antes de entrar a clase.

Con el tiempo ambos habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos y aquel pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que Denki era tan amigable como él. Una personalidad tan alegre en ambos hacía que los momentos que pasaban fuesen más divertidos. Cada vez sentía más necesidad de estar a su lado, de hablar con él, _de verle sonreír_.

—Oh, ¡Kirishima! —Llamó el rubio, que ocupaba sus pensamientos a diario, al percatarse de la presencia de aquel pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eijirou y saludó a todos mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes para luego acercarse hacia el grupo que se había formado cerca de su mesa.

Ashido, Sero y Kaminari conversaban alegremente como todos los días antes de comenzar las clases y luego él se les unía para terminar de crear el tan amigable ambiente que siempre había en la clase. De vez en cuando también se ponían de acuerdo en trasladar su charla diaria alrededor del sitio de Bakugou, incluyéndole en contra de su voluntad, o quizás no tanto, dentro de aquel grupo.

—¡¿Sabéis que han confirmado la tercera temporada de F****?! —Exclamaba una alegre chica de cabello rosa.

—¡Estás obsesionada con eso! —Añadió Sero restándole importancia.

Hubiesen seguido hablando de no ser porque justo en aquellos momentos llegó el profesor Aizawa y estuvieron obligados a regresar a sus respectivos asientos.

Kirishima, por una parte, agradecía el hecho de sentarse detrás de Kaminari. Poder verle, aunque solo sea su espalda, sin que se diera cuenta y todo lo que quisiera, le gustaba más de lo normal. Últimamente no podía concentrarse demasiado en clase, y eso sería un problema, debido a que lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo bien que se veía Denki por detrás.

 _"Espera... ¿es normal tener estos pensamientos entre amigos?"_ Volvía a pensar cuestionándose si era común que un amigo pensase en otro horas de horas durante todos los días de la semana. Y más si ambos eran chicos.

No obstante, había cierta persona que se había percatado de aquel detalle.  
Jirou había estado observando y se había dado cuenta de que Kirishima últimamente buscaba mirar solamente a Kaminari. Siempre que le seguía con la mirada, aquel pelirrojo la tenía fija en el chico eléctrico de la clase. Era demasiado obvio, ahí había algo.

Y no tenía pensado meterse en un asunto así, de no ser porque le parecía que ni el mismo Eijirou sabía qué era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—Oye... —se giró Kyouka una vez que el descanso para almorzar había llegado y que Denki no estaba en su lugar porque había ido al baño—. ¿A ti...? —trató de preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Eijirou tenía su rostro completamente rojo.

¿A qué se debía? Era simple. Kaminari, antes de ir al baño, le había dedicado una sonrisa a Kirishima y lo había dejado en esa situación. Aquel pelirrojo no comprendía todas las emociones que le estaban invadiendo por dentro en tan pocos segundos.

 _"Supongo... que tendré que ayudar."_ Pensó Jirou al comprender con claridad que Eijirou no sabía cómo llevar esos sentimientos.

Tampoco es que Kyouka fuese una experta en cómo reaccionar ante el amor ya que ella sufría de algo parecido cada vez que Yaoyorozu le sonreía con amabilidad, pero siempre era más fácil colaborar en el enamoramiento de otras personas; y eso iba a hacer.

Si alguien podía juntar a dos idiotas, esa iba a ser Jirou.

 **[…]**


	2. Ashido te elijo a ti

_Si alguien podía juntar a dos idiotas, esa iba a ser Jirou._

 **[...]**

Kyouka estaba decidida a ayudar.

No podía seguir contemplando a diario cómo Kirishima se quedaba embelesado por Kaminari sin comprender el motivo. Y Denki tampoco ayudaba pues siempre era el causante al dedicarle sonrisas a Eijirou.

Lo peor era que ambos eran unos idiotas.

—Va a ser complicado… —murmuraba para sí mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno para apuntar.

Las clases habían finalizado y Jirou decidió que lo primero y principal que había que hacer, era preparar un plan. Un plan para unir a dos estúpidos.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Kirishima al respecto, pero, definitivamente, al día siguiente se lo diría. Sin que el pelirrojo supiera qué era lo que sentía no se podía avanzar en el plan.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó al ocurrírsele algo que podría funcionar perfectamente.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Te gusta Kirishima?! —inquirió cierta chica de cabello rosa.

—¡No lo digas en alto! —mandó callar Denki preocupado por si alguien de la habitación de al lado lo hubiese oído.

Kaminari le había pedido a Mina reunirse en la habitación de la de cabello rosa para hablar sobre cierto asunto que no dejaba de rondar su mente y que tenía como protagonista principal a Kirishima.

—¡Genial! ¡¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?! —siguió la chica alien con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Tienes mi apoyo! —agregó con entusiasmo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡No es tan sencillo! —siguió Denki negando todo—. Además, tampoco estoy seguro de que me guste…

Ashido comenzó a mirarle mal.

—¿Me has visto cara de tonta?

—Un po… digo, ¡es de verdad! ¡Ya no estoy seguro de nada! —siguió mientras se jalaba de los pelos por las confusas emociones que había comenzado a sentir por su alegre amigo pelirrojo—. Pensé que me gustaban las mujeres y...

—¡Kaminari, acabas de decir que Kirishima te gusta...

—¡Hola chicos, vengo a traer…

Lo que más temía el rubio eléctrico había sucedido.

Justo en ese momento Ochako había entrado a la habitación de Ashido y había escuchado perfectamente aquello que mencionó Mina.

—… los temas para los trabajos grupales —completó algo nerviosa al ver que había interrumpido y escuchado algo que no debía—. ¡Bueno, los dejaré por aquí...! —agregó evitando mirar a sus atónitos amigos y agachándose para colocar una carpeta con papeles en el suelo—. ¡No he oído nada! —finalizó dándose la vuelta y largándose lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar.

Mina y Denki se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica alien sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Ashido, te elijo a ti —comentó Kaminari mientras señalaba la puerta abierta por la que había huido la testigo Ochako.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza ante el mandato del rubio.

—¡Que vayas a por ella! ¡Si lo sabe Uraraka, seguro se lo dirá a Tsuyu-chan y Tsuyu-chan se lo comentará a Hagakure o, peor, incluso al mismo Kirishima! —explicó eufórico y asustado.

—¡No te preocupes! —restó importancia sacudiendo su mano en negación—. ¡Ella nunca lo diría!

 **[...]**

—Tsuyu-chan, Tsuyu-chan —llamaba Uraraka agitada por haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ochako-chan? —inquirió la ranita mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para dejar pasar a su buena amiga.

—¡A Kaminari-kun le gusta Kirishima-kun! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Denki se había tranquilizado un poco al escuchar las palabras de Ashido.

Era verdad.

Uraraka nunca lo comentaría así sin más, ¿no?

—¡Oh, es verdad! —exclamó Mina acercándose hacia la puerta y recogiendo los papeles que había dejado Ochako—. ¡Los trabajos grupales! —añadió mostrándole a Denki las hojas en las que estaban los temas a elegir.

Hacía unos días Aizawa había hablado sobre un trabajo que harían en equipos de cinco y que, más a adelante, Iida se encargaría de entregar los temas cuando todos estuvieran libres de clase. Como buscar a los veinte alumnos, que a saber dónde se iban algunos en sus ratos libres, era bastante laborioso, Uraraka y Midoriya decidieron ayudar al presidente de la clase a repartir aquellas hojas.

—Oye, oye, ¿por qué estás tan ilusionada? —inquirió Denki al ver cómo su amiga miraba con una sonrisa dichos papeles—. ¡Es un trabajo! ¡Y trabajo significa problema y aburrimiento! —reclamó señalando a su antigua cómplice que dejaba las tareas para el último momento al igual que él—. ¡¿Me estás traicionando?!

—¡Es que es tu oportunidad con Kirishima! —agregó—. Además, ¡es en grupos de cinco, lo que significa que…!

El Bakusquad iba a regresar más fuerte que nunca.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, han pasado 84 años (?)**_

 _ **No tengo excusa xD**_


	3. ¡Y disfruta la paja!

_—¡Es un trabajo! ¡Y trabajo significa problema y aburrimiento! —reclamó señalando a su antigua cómplice que dejaba las tareas para el último momento al igual que él—. ¡¿Me estás traicionando?!_

 _—¡Es que es tu oportunidad con Kirishima! —agregó—. Además, ¡es en grupos de cinco, lo que significa que…!_

 _El Bakusquad iba a regresar más fuerte que nunca._

 **[...]**

Ashido ya tenía parte de su plan elaborado. Solo necesitaba convencer a Bakugou para integrarlo en su grupo y hablar con Sero para ponerse en acuerdo con cierta cosa.

—¡Iré a por él! —exclamó la chica de cabello rosa con una gran sonrisa y a punto de retirarse de la habitación.

—Alto ahí —sentenció Denki deteniéndola por el brazo—. ¿Qué tienes planeado…? —prosiguió entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de analizar a su alegre amiga.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo déjamelo a mí! —finalizó librándose del agarre para salir corriendo con una leve sonrisa.

Kaminari suspiró sin saber cómo tomarse aquello. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con lo que sentía por Kirishima y lo peor era que Ashido tenía algo en mente.

Algo en mente que no quería decirle.

—En fin… —volvió suspirar encogiéndose de hombros.

 **[...]**

—¡Bakugooou! —la alegre voz de cierta chica y el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada repetidas veces sobresaltó a Katsuki.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para que se dignase a abrirla, mirando mal y bastante enfadado a la joven.

—¡Sí que has tardado! —reclamó haciendo un pequeño puchero para luego volver a poner una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Estabas haciéndote una pa…

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Bakugou, es importante! —rogó desesperada con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas.

—Joder, ¿qué mierda quieres? —accedió frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a abrir la puerta con rabia.

—¡Hay que hacer un trabajo grupal! —explicó con alegría.

—¿Y…?

—Que lo haremos en tu habitación —finalizó escabulléndose por la izquierda rápidamente y entrando como si fuese su propia habitación.

—¡MIERDA! —se quejó girándose al ver que la chica ya estaba echada en su cama como si nada.

Siempre se le colaban.

Si no era Ashido con una excusa, era Kaminari con otra. Y si no era Kaminari, era Kirishima o Sero.

Ese grupito de cuatro siempre terminaba entrando en su habitación para hablar de estupideces. La habitación de Bakugou era solo para eso; para amargarle la vida (o quizás alegrársela, pero eso es algo que jamás admitiría).

Luego estaba el sagrado cuarto de Ashido. Si no era en su propia habitación, Katsuki era llevado a rastras hacia aquel lugar y, en contra de su voluntad, terminaba viendo películas románticas con el resto de engendros.

De vez en cuando también se reunían en la habitación de Kaminari o de Kirishima, incluso en la de Sero, pero la de Mina ya era de por sí el lugar especial.

—¿Y solo para esta mierda vienes? —siguió todavía enfadado, mucho más al ver cómo Ashido ocupaba toda su cama.

—En realidad hay otro motivo —comentó girando su rostro con una sonrisa—. ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! —agregó levantándose con ilusión.

—No —respondió al ver claramente cómo aquella chica quería contarlo.

—¡Vamos, solo debías de decir que sí! —siguió la joven poniendo otro puchero para luego acercarse hacia Katsuki—. En realidad, resulta que… —comenzó en voz baja y mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie espiando—, a Kaminari le gusta Kirishima —finalizó.

—Cuéntame alguna mierda que no sepa —sentenció Bakugou con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Lo sabías?!

—Hay que ser subnormal para no darse cuenta —respondió alejándose de la chica y echándose en su cama—. Y ahora largo de aquí.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabías?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió?! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto, cómo y dónde?! —proseguía Mina haciendo que la poca paciencia de Katsuki fuera disminuyendo drásticamente.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Si te lo digo te callas y te largas de una jodida vez, ¿verdad?!

—Hecho —respondió tranquilizándose rápidamente—. Pero con una condición —finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Maldita sea.

Si Bakugou tuviera que describir a Ashido, diría que era como un mosquito.

Mina era un mosquito básicamente porque te jodía todo el rato, pero, después de que te chupase la sangre una vez al conseguir uno de sus objetivos, luego regresaba a por más.

La diferencia es que a un mosquito sí lo puedes explotar y no te castigan por ello.

—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? —siguió la joven con alegría.

—Que sí. Mierda, dilo de una puta vez.

—¡Una fiesta de pijamas!

—No me jodas.

—¡Esta noche, los cinco en mi habitación! —exclamó con optimismo—. ¡Y ahora te toca contarme cómo es que te enteraste de eso!

Katsuki no comprendía cómo es que Ashido, encima que se coló en su habitación, terminó ganando y consiguiendo lo que quería. Y se suponía que todo era para echarle de ahí.

—El retrasado suele babear y quedarse mirando fijamente al otro bastardo en los entrenamientos —sentenció bastante harto y deseando tener su privacidad correspondiente al echar de una vez por todas a Ashido.

Mina, feliz y después de haber conseguido lo que quería, optó por cumplir su palabra y retirarse la habitación de Bakugou.

—¡No olvides lo de esta noche! —exclamó a punto de cerrar la puerta—. ¡Y trae el pijama más bonito que tengas!

—¡FUERA!

—¡Y disfruta la paja! —finalizó rápidamente la chica para cerrar la puerta y largarse velozmente.

Katsuki frunció mucho más el ceño y se acercó a la puerta para asegurarse de echar el pestillo.

—Ya puedes salir del armario, mierda —sentenció.

 **[...]**

Lo siguiente que hizo Ashido después de huir, fue dirigirse a la habitación de Sero para comunicarle sobre la pijamada que se realizaría en su habitación esa misma noche.

—¿Ehhh…? —la cara que puso el chico cintas se veía algo decepcionada—. ¿Y de nuevo tendremos que ver tus películas románticas? —siguió todavía menos convencido.

—¡Venga, porfavor! ¡Es para ayudar a Kaminari! —rogó la joven juntando ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos.

—Bueno…

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces en mi habitación a las nueve! —exclamó al haber conseguido convencerle—. Ah, y también tenemos que hacer un trabajo grupal, pero eso es lo de menos —finalizó alejándose de ahí para ir rápidamente hacia la habitación en la que se hallaba Denki.

 **[...]**

Cierto rubio eléctrico se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama de Ashido mientras seguía pensando sobre un asunto bastante problemático.

 _"Creo que ayer dejé una hamburguesa en la nevera de la cocina principal y no puse mi nombre…"_

—Tengo que ir —murmuró para sí y levantándose rápidamente.

—¡Kaminari! —la voz de Mina, la cual ya estaba de regreso, llamó su atención.

—Ashido, tengo un grave problema y tengo que solucionarlo ahora mismo —sentenció el joven tratando de parecer serio mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto.

—De acuerdo, pero esta noche a las nueve ven a mi habitación en pijama —respondió al ver cómo se estaba alejando.

—¡Sí, claro! —accedió Denki fácilmente al no tener otra cosa en mente que la hamburguesa que estaba en peligro.

Después de que el rubio se alejase, Ashido se percató de algo que hizo que sonriera por instinto.

Kaminari se había olvidado su teléfono en la cama y la pantalla estaba encendida, concretamente, con la aplicación de WhatsApp abierta.

 **[...]**


	4. Mentí

_—De acuerdo, pero esta noche a las nueve ven a mi habitación en pijama —respondió al ver cómo se estaba alejando._

 _—¡Sí, claro! —accedió Denki fácilmente al no tener otra cosa en mente que la hamburguesa que estaba en peligro._

 _Después de que el rubio se alejase, Ashido se percató de algo que hizo que sonriera por instinto._

 _Kaminari se había olvidado su teléfono en la cama y la pantalla estaba encendida, concretamente, con la aplicación de WhatsApp abierta._

 **[...]**

El plan de Ashido consistía en dejar a solas a Kirishima y Kaminari cuando fuese de noche, obviamente después de ver películas románticas y divertirse durante la pijamada.

No obstante, ahora que tenía en su poder el móvil de Denki, la curiosidad estaba pudiendo con ella.

Ashido apoyaba mucho a sus amigos, y quería lo mejor para ellos. Pero la joven era muy cotilla, y las ganas de leer las conversaciones entre ambos pudo con ella.

 _"Solo unos minutos. No es nada malo…"_ Pensaba con una sonrisa, buscando entre los chats de Denki el que tenía con Eijirou.

Y fue bastante fácil de encontrar. A diferencia del resto, el apellido de _"Kirishima"_ llevaba un corazón al lado.

—¿Qué es esto…? —murmuró la de cabello rosa al comenzar a leer lo que se escribían.

Conversaciones alegres, pero sobre todo muy dulces. Demasiado. Ashido pensaba que pronto le daría diabetes de tan solo leer lo adorables que eran al enviarse mensajes.

Lo peor era que siempre había alguna indirecta por parte de Kaminari, de la cual Kirishima no se percataba. Y, si no era Denki, era Eijirou el que siempre mencionaba algo bastante romántico, pero arruinado por la palabra " _varonil_ " que solía utilizar.

—¿Y se supone que solo son amigos? —se preguntaba para sí, dudando por momentos si de verdad debía ayudar—. Solo falta que Kirishima sugiera que se besen porque entre hombres es varonil y " _fortalece la amistad_ " —agregó, creyendo que pronto solos se darían cuenta de lo que sentían.

—¡Eh, tú!

La repentina voz de Kaminari por detrás, sobresaltó a Ashido.

—¿No ibas... a por tu hamburguesa? —inquirió la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, pero me di cuenta que me dejé el móvil y… ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Estabas revisándolo?! —acusó el rubio con un dedo.

—Un poco —respondió, mostrándole la pantalla con una leve sonrisa, dejando ver el chat con Kirishima—. Así que… Le tienes con un corazón, eh.

—No intentes cambiar de tema, Ashido —se quejó Denki, utilizando la típica frase para cambiar de tema él mismo—. ¡¿Dónde queda mi privacidad?!

—Vale, vale. Perdón —se disculpó la chica sin opción alguna y juntando ambas manos—. Pero los dos sois muy obvios —agregó, devolviéndole el teléfono y sonriendo—. A Kirishima también le gustas, así que espero ver resultados esta noche.

—Qué va —negó Kaminari siendo incapaz de imaginarlo—. Lo dudo mucho. Solo es amable conmigo, igual que con el resto —suspiró, cogiendo su móvil y dispuesto a salir del cuarto para cumplir su principal objetivo; ir a buscar aquella hamburguesa que, posiblemente, ya se la habían comido.

Ante esa respuesta, Ashido puso un pequeño puchero y frunció levemente el ceño; estaba claro que, los dos, eran muy idiotas.

Parecía que Eijirou necesitaba un cartel que dijera " _Me gustas, Kaminari_ " y Denki uno de " _Me gustas, Kirishima_ " para que se dieran cuenta.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, Jirou ya había planeado varias cosas para el día siguiente. Con el objetivo de ayudar a ambos, pretendía conseguir que pudieran darse cuenta de que era mutuo gracias a un pequeño empujón.

Por lo tanto, esa tarde no iba a hacer mucho más que pensar en el trabajo grupal que les esperaba.

Porque lo haría con Momo, y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al saber que podría pasar más rato con ella.

 **[...]**

Tal y como estaba planificado, a las nueve se iban a reunir en la habitación de Ashido para llevar a cabo una bonita fiesta de pijamas, con palomitas y películas románticas. Lo raro era que solo habría una chica, pero los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a que la joven les obligase a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, marcando el inicio de una agradable noche entre amigos y la posibilidad de que, quizás, Kaminari y Kirishima pudieran darse cuenta de lo que sentían.

—¡Eh, ese pijama no es el más adorable que tienes! —reclamó Ashido indignada al ver a Katsuki con uno normal y corriente.

El rubio había tenido suficiente con ser obligado en contra de su voluntad a acudir, para que ahora le reclamaran por no llevar puesto algo adorable. Constantemente se preguntaba por qué era arrastrado a esas situaciones.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó, entrando bastante enfadado—. Una hora y me largo.

—¡Dos!

—Una hora.

—¡Hora y media!

—He dicho que una hora.

—Hasta las doce, ¡porfa! —rogaba la de cabello rosa con ambas manos.

—¡Hey! —interrumpió Kaminari, seguido por Sero y Kirishima—. ¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo!

—¡Perfecto, ya estamos todos! —exclamó entusiasmada Mina, dejándoles pasar y frunciendo el ceño poco a poco al ver los pijamas que llevaban—. Kaminari, ¿dónde está el de Pikachu? Y tú, Sero, ¿qué le sucedió al de ositos polares? Y, Kirishima… ¿Por qué no te has puesto el de perritos?

—Por ahí —respondió Denki restándole importancia.

—En la lavadora —siguió Hanta.

—¡No era varonil! —agregó Eijirou levantando un puño.

—¿Y tú cómo mierda sabes qué pijamas tienen estos? —comentó Katsuki, planteándose seriamente que Ashido, alomejor, sabía demasiado—. Mejor me largo.

—¡Prometiste quedarte! —se quejó la de cabello rosa.

—Bueno, Bakugou es un viejo. Por eso tiene que irse pronto a dormir, ¿no? —provocó Kaminari levantando un dedo y haciendo que el otro rubio se detuviera.

—¡¿HAH?!

Había mordido el anzuelo.

—¿Y qué vamos a ver esta vez? —cambió de tema Sero, dejando a un lado los snacks que había traído y acomodándose en la cama.

—Conociendo a Ashido, seguro que alguna película de romance —comentó el pelirrojo, haciendo lo mismo que Hanta.

—Mentí —respondió la joven, cerrando la puerta con pestillo, evitando que Katsuki pudiera escapar—. Esta vez vamos a ver películas de terror —informó con una leve sonrisa, encendiendo la televisión y apagando las luces.

 **[...]**


End file.
